Give Me Love
by AceinWonderLand
Summary: Hunter breaks up with Sebastian after months of having a happy relationship..the first relationship Sebastian ever had and cared about and shit only goes down from there. chapter 4 fixed lol.
1. Chapter 1

If you'd asked Sebastian about his relationship with Hunter, he's tell you it was great and to mind your own business. No one was sure when the two became a couple, most though it happened when some of the Warblers walked in on them kissing and soon after they were seen holding hands, and Hunter was walking Sebastian to class, stupid coupley stuff. Everyone was surprised to hear that Sebastian Smythe was in a relationship even more to hear that 'Not even remotely bi-curious-was gay. Sure no one really gave Hunter trouble about it because no one really cared, and no one wanted to get expelled, and being out at Dalton gave Sebastian not the courage but the passion to try to have an relationship an actually exclusive relationship with Hunter.

Hunter didn't have a problem with going on dates, or just cuddling in public with Sebastian he liked it, because it was in the confidence of Dalton, at Dalton Hunter didn't have to worry about being judge so he was more comfortable about his sexuality and his choice of his lovers but outside Dalton was a different story. Sure Hunter would defend his boyfriend and his friends against bigots and asshole, because that's just who Hunter is he protects the people he cares about….but sometimes Hunter goes about the wrong way to protect someone he cares about.

**-Meet me at the track field.**

Sebastian started at the message for a second, before letting out a sigh before putting on sweets; the shirt of course was Hunters. Sebastian liked wearing Hunter's clothes for one it drove Hunter crazy seeing his boyfriend in his clothes and because it made Sebastian feel well as lame as the term was loved, of course this though made Sebastian feel like a walking cliché from one his therapist psychology books.

It didn't take long for Sebastian to reach the track fields; Hunter was running hard as he jumped over hurdles only slowing down when he got closer to Sebastian. It should have alarmed Sebastian to see Hunter so out of breathe, but he chalked it up to him running longer and harder than what he was used to.

"Hey got you text!" Sebastian yelled jogging towards the fence to meet his boyfriend; Sebastian leaned forward to kiss Hunter only to have the other pull back. "What's wrong?"

Hunter stared at his foot for a few seconds longer, 'Deep breathes Clarington you have to do this.' He though before looking up, he stared at Sebastian far longer than he should of.

"Hunter?" Sebastian asked concerned, the lacrosse captain was a few seconds away from jumping over the fence.

"I'm breaking up with you." Hunter told him, blank faced and jaw set.

"What? Hunter that isn't funny." Sebastian stated,

"It's not a joke. We're...we're over."

"That's it? No explanation, no fucking 'it's not you it's me' speech!" Sebastian yelled, staring at Hunter waiting for him to say something anything. "Tell me what I did, please, tell me so I can fix it." Tears already breaking free, he wasn't practically begged, Sebastian was begging Hunter.

"There's nothing you can do. We're done." Hunter told him before he continued his run.

"Hunter! Hunter Clarington!" Sebastian screamed, leaning over the fence. "Don't fucking run away from me you coward!"

'Keep running Clarington it's for the best.' Hunter though then ran faster vaulting over the fence and onto an old bike path far out of Sebastian's sight.

Sebastian felt sick, he leant against the chain-link fence to keep from falling over, it toke a few dry heaves before Sebastian could stand again. He stared after Hunter even if he couldn't see his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend. He tugged on the sleeve of Hunter's hoodie; he contemplated ripping of the shirt, the familiar smell of Hunter was making him sick.

With a scream Sebastian tore off the shirt not caring if it was negative degrees outside and he was only wearing a tank. He needed to get out of Dalton, he needed to think no he needed to forget and move on as much as it would kill him he needs to move on. He needed to go back to the way he was before; he needed to rebuild the walls he kept around his heart and it was time for the heart on his sleeve to go back to his cheek.

Finding something nice to wear was a challenge Sebastian found that every shirt, every tight ass hugging jeans made him think of Hunter, how Hunter loved these jeans, how Hunter hated that shirt, how these two together would drive Hunter crazy. Tearing threw his closet Sebastian ended up taking clothes from Jeff not giving any explanation to his friend, as he got into his car and drove to 'Temptation'. He would buy a new wardrobe later right now he just wanted a drink.

Temptation was a great gay bar a few hours from Westerville but it was perfect, the dark lights the loud music, better booze and packed to the teeth with hot guys. Just what Sebastian needed to forget, he hadn't been sitting at the bar long before someone bought him a drink the guy was exactly like the guys went after before Sebastian liked Hunter. God damn Hunter ruined his taste, completely fucked up his type made them all undesirable.

When Sebastian finally got enough liquid courage down he started dancing he backed off when someone tried to grind against his back or front he visible froze when anyone touched him. It was conditioned he never wanted Hunter to think he was cheating on him; he never wanted Hunter to doubt him. When Hunter found out about his insecurities he didn't know how to comfort his boyfriend, they spent the afternoon in bed in each other's arm discussing what they considered to be cheating and what wasn't.

"I trust you." The words Hunter spoke echoed in his head, causing Sebastian to leave the dance floor and leaned against a wall. Then a fucking 'Whistle' came on, the one song Sebastian couldn't listen to without getting hard. Hunter singing the song had a worse effect on him; he remembered their first time together. Hunter huskily singing it in his ears, as he mapped every inch of Sebastian's body with his hands as Hunter drove Sebastian mad. They didn't have sex because Sebastian knows sex every kind of sex even what they did was made love; Hunter was the first person ever to make him feel loved.

Fighting back the tears Sebastian pushed his way out of the club, and down into the alley, where he screamed yelled knocked over trash cans, for like the millionth time that night Sebastian's phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling it out as he slipped down to the ground readying the message dozens from Jeff, Nick Blaine even! All of them asking about Hunter's sudden Facebook statues update.

Going to his Facebook notification Sebastian saw it.

'Hunter Clarington is single'

They never really updated their status to dating, they just said 'taken' Sebastian never really liked Facebook anyway he felt it was an overrated updated version of Myspace, Hunter felt the same way…Instagram was a different. Both of the accounts were full of pictures of each other and the warblers.

"What's the matter fag, you're boyfriend broke up with you?"

Hunter felt so lost…both literally and figuratively as he tried to find his way back to Dalton, he regretted breaking if off with Sebastian but it was for the best no matter how he felt he knew that must sure having Sebastian hate him wasn't part of the plan the break up wasn't how he wanted it to go. He wanted to explain everything but he wasn't sure what other way to explain it. he was a coward plain and simple.'

He made it back to Dalton and to his room…the room he shared with Sebastian, 'Shit way to go Clarington forgot that little detail didn't you?' Hunter wasn't sure what he expected to see when he opened the door maybe Sebastian tearing up his stuff, angrily crying in the shower or his bed maybe rooming with Niff or anyone else really so seeing the room empty and un-touch saved for his closet.

Most of Sebastian's clothes rested on his side of the room, some of them torn apart other in the trash, Mr. Puss was hissing and yowling in his kennel Pierre squelching loudly his food bowl and water bottle empty, quickly reacting that Hunter toke out his phone to see messages from ranging from Nick to Blaine it was late in the day. Hunter tried to hold in his anger he needed to get out, out of Dalton, Westerville fucking Ohio!


	2. Chapter 2

It was three days later when Sebastian woke up in the hospital at the feet of his bed was Nick and Jeff. The couple were playing what Sebastian assumed was gold fish, seeing as how Jeff reached forward to the pile of cards with a clear and over the top frown.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Sebastian asked, talking was hard on his dry throat, he's sure it sounded hoarse like Sebastian had spent the day in the desert

"Seb!" Jeff yelled standing up to fast the blonde's shirt cough on his chair sending him to the floor. "I'm okay."

Nick shock his head at his boyfriend before take a few steps to be closer to Sebastian.

"Where's my dad?"

"The airport to pick up your mom and grandma," Nick answered, "I'll call him tell them you woke up...I should probably get a nurse."

Nick was already out of the room by the time he finished talking, he passed a middle aged nurse who looked nice and has been doing this job for long time, the nurse checked him over and she and Jeff explained what happened.

"Where's Hunter?"

"No one's since him since you two." Jeff stopped and bit his lip, "You two...you know."

"Broke up? Jeff this isn't like 'The Vow' I remember what happened." Sebastian snapped, "Did you try to call him?"

"Phone's out of service." Jeff answered, looking down to the floor like a kicked puppy.

"When did my dad say he'll be back?"

"Couple more hours," Jeff answered,

The rest of the day past in a blur, sure Sebastian was happy to see his mother and grandmother but really he just wanted to be left alone the only person he really wanted to see was Hunter. Which he understood was messed up, but at least his ex-wouldn't make up lies to spar his feelings.

Instead of saying that his injuries weren't that noticeable Hunter would tell him, 'You're lucky I don't just like you for your looks.' or 'Trust me, the other guy looks much worse'. Yes Sebastian realize that's probably not healthy but Hunter wasn't over emotional and neither was Sebastian save for their break up.

Grabbing his cell phone from the table Sebastian pressed Hunter's number, when Hunter never answered, Sebastian threw his phone he's pretty sure it busted on impacted. He started pressing his palm into his eyes trying to stop the tears, of course Hunter wouldn't answer, he doesn't care about you.

Reaching back towards the table Sebastian picked up his Ipod, careful of iv's around him Sebastian slipped on his expensive headphones. After a few minutes of silent debating Sebastian clicked on his 'Hunter' playlist, which was basically all of the records Sebastian had made of his boyfriends: while most of them were songs taken from Warbler practice to Hunter awkward serenades and to Hunter just talking.

The next day, Thad came to visit which a few of the things Sebastian need for his stay. Thad couldn't stay long but stay long enough for Sebastian to go through his bag.

"Thad...Where's my badger." Sebastian asked, going through the bag again.

"Sorry." He said almost guiltily

"My build a bear badger that Hunter gave me, where is it." Sebastian clarified.

"Jeff got rid of it."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"He said it-"

"I don't care! He can't just throw away my stuff; tell him he better fucking fined it!"

"Okay okay...I'll tell him but Seb you need to calm down."

"Don't call me that!" Sebastian yelled, "Just get the fuck out!"

"Okay okay, I'm going."

Sebastian fell back against the bed crying, god why would Jeff do that? When he and Nick had that bad break up, Jeff kept all of the stuff Nick gave him, so what gave the blond the right to decided what Sebastian need after his break up.

Four hours later, Jeff walked into the room sadly looking down but held the Dalton Uniform dressed Badger in his hands, not a stain or rip anyway on the stuffed animal.

"I'm sorry." Jeff muttered and handed the toy over.

"It's all right." Sebastian muttered, he pressed the button on the toy's chest so he could here Hunter's recording. 'I love you' a few times.

"I just thought it would be for the best."

"Why?"

"Cause, Hunter's finishing the rest of his senior year at his old school."


	3. Chapter 3, 1

(Hunter and Sebastian broke up at the end of November.)(It is now January)

Sebastian sat in his room at Dalton, the room he and Hunter had shared for four months it was also the room he would be stuck in till the end of the year.

Sebastian couldn't understand why no one wanted this room, it was a senior's dorm room bigger than the other rooms, its own bathroom that Sebastian-well his father-paid to have upgraded the bathtub was no big enough to fit Hunter and himself comfortable or for Sebastian to submerge himself in hot water and bubbles. But no, no one wanted to trade so Sebastian was stuck in this room by himself; Pierre didn't count.

He was a mess; he was tried but he couldn't sleep, he was so hungry but anytime he tried to pick up food his brain went hire wire telling him he wasn't hungry. He tried reading, after having to re-start Crime and Punishment over three times Sebastian gave up, and not even watching Pierre dig in his dig box helped, him.

He missed Mr. Puss; and Hunter obviously, but he had to move on the need to move on. Besides still being hopelessly maddeningly in love with Hunter, he didn't know how to move on but because Sebastian never needed to move on from someone, people moved on from him.

"Pierre?" Sebastian called, when he noticed his pet has accepted his box, "Pierre?" He called again crawling on the floor.

Clack. Sebastian turned to the noise it sounded like claws hitting a suit case, his hands shockingly found Pierre the black and white ferret squeaked in disappointment when he was put back in his cage. Going back under Hunter's bed, Sebastian pulled out a sleek sliver case, it was an expensive case with two locks; whatever was in it Hunter didn't want anyone to see it.

Sebastian lifted the case and laid in on the bed, he sat staring at the case debating if he should open it or not and after what seemed like days of deliberating Sebastian shoved the case back under the bed, and got ready for bed. Normally when Sebastian was in the shower his mind went wild, he'd think about Hunter, he'd think about him anyway possible but right now that damn case was stuck in his head taking up part of Hunter's permit place in his mind. And he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

(Hope this will tide you guys over, Wolf in Warbler's Clothing when be uploaded next and maybe maybe Dalton's Golden Couple if I can even remember what my plans were for that story.)


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian wasn't sure what he expected to be in the case, he was hoping for porn maybe some weird sex toys, but drugs? He could handle just about anything but drugs? Fucking Steroids. This is all to much to him.

"Hey Seb you want to-oh shit." Sebastian looked up from the case to Jeff, the blond starring down at the case not in shock.

"You knew." Sebastian suggested, unsteddily got to his feet. "You knew!"

"No Sebastian it's not like that!" Jeff said, moving forward to steady his friend before Sebastian legs just gave out making the french teen fall back on the bed.

"Then what is it like?" Sebastian asked gripping onto Jeff sleeve. "Please Jeff."

"He tried to make the Warblers take them, if we didn't we wouldn't preform…that's why Trent quit."

"Oh god."

"But we didn't take them!" Jeff rushed out kneeling in front of his friend. "The night before we were suppose to take them, when you had that lacrosse game, and then the other team's defense player tackled you."

"You mean the steroid bastard that almost killed me?"

"Yeah him, and before Hunter got in the ambulance with you he told Nick he was calling off the steroids."

"If i didn't get run over by that bastard…he would have."

"I don't think he would have. He needed the warblers to win Bas, if we lost sectionals he'd loosed his scholarship and have to go back to Colorado."

"Like that did any good, he's back home." Sebastian whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest. "He's going to have to come back to get them right?"

"Seb."

"I-I need to get rid of it."

"No, Sebastian stop. I'll take care of it..why don't you go back to Nick and mine's room get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah okay."

"Send Nicky over when you get there."

"Okay." Sebastian answered quietly wiping his noise on the sleeve the grey sweatshirt he was wearing.

"Bas." Jeff called stopping Sebastian, "Is that's Hunter shirt."

"…maybe, i'm not taking it off." He growled shutting the door behind him.

"If Hunter comes back, i'm going to kill him." Jeff threatened closing the case…how was he going to get ride of it.

Sebastian didn't even knocked, he just zombie walked into Niff room and felt on the closet bed, Nick who was sitting at his desk jumped when the door opened on to relax when he saw it was Sebastian.

"Hey Sebastian." Nick greeted nervously.

"Jeff wants you…my room…go." Sebastian muttered wrapping the blankets around him like a cocoon.

Nick opened his mouth to say something but though against it and quickly not saying much to Sebastian as the depressed teen fell on top of Jeff's bed. He lay there for a few hours when someone knock frantically on the door.

"Nick! Jeff!" Thad yelled pounding hard.

"By the Angels." When it was clear that Thad wouldn't stop Sebastian got up to answer the door.

"Sebastian what?" Thad asked, gaping at the teen.

"What do you want Thad."

"I, um well uh you see well..Hunter's back and he's calling a Warbler's meeting."

"What?" Sebastian whispered. "I Swear to god Harwood if you're lying."

"I'm not! He, he didn't want you there but-" Sebastian pushed back Thad. "Oh shit, Jeff is going to kill me.


	5. Arthur's note

Okay so it's been FOREVER since i updated so here is my plan.

I'm rewriting Give me Love. Chapter one is going to stay and i'll add a new Chapter two and leave it there i might add a chapter 3 but that is unlikely. The fic just went a different way one i didn't plan so i'm going back to the orginal plan and keep it short so then maybe i'll be able to finish A Wolf In Warbler's Clothing

Sorry for the delay and the arthur's.


End file.
